The present invention relates to medical instrumentation and pertains particularly to an electronic monitoring system for monitoring patient vital signs during and following an operation.
Esophageal stethoscopes are currently employed by most anesthesiologists during general anesthesia requiring endotracheal intubation. The stethoscopes currently used are of a hollow, flexible tubular construction with distal ends perforated and covered by pliable balloons. Sound is conducted by way of the air column within the tube and then by additional tubing to the anesthesiologist's ear. These esophageal stethoscopes in theory provide a constant audible monitor of breath and cardiac sound which is interpreted by the anesthesiologist. In practice, however, sound transmission characteristics vary with the physical characteristics of the tubing and can be further modified by sounds from outside the patient and by fit of the ear piece. Often cardiac sounds are overwhelmed by breath sounds making it difficult for the anesthesiologist to accurately monitor and interpret the vital signs. The prior art stethoscope also necessitates a tethering of the anesthesiologists's era to the patent which sometimes may actually preclude its use in some circumstances.
It is desirable that improved vital sign monitoring means be available which is also less inhibiting to the mobility of the anesthesiologist.